Hidupku di Tengah Dusun
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: My first HUMOR... Sasuke dikirim ke Indonesia dan dititipin di rumah kolega ayahnya yang katanya kaya raya, tapi ternyata, bukan tinggal dirumah mewah dipusat kota, dia malah tinggal di gubuk reot di tengah dusun... what happen atuh?, AU. Friendship.


**Summary** : My first HUMOR dan ONESHOT... Sasuke dikirim ke Indonesia dan dititipin di rumah kolega ayahnya yang katanya kaya raya, tapi ternyata, bukan tinggal dirumah mewah dipusat kota, dia malah tinggal di gubuk reot di tengah dusun... what happen atuh??, AU. Friendship.

**Disclaimer** : Duh... still I have to do this?, Who's in their minds think any of us owns any of this?

**Author's Note** : Lagi baring-baring cari tidur, malah ide buat fic ini muncul, jadinya Aozo ketik malem-malem, jadi kalau hasilnya sekelam malam dan garingk, Aozo minta maap, gak pernah tulis humor soalnya, ada juga angst...

**Warning** : OOCness.

" " percakapan langsung

' ' Pikiran para tokoh

Enjoy

* * *

Hidupku di Tengah Dusun

By : NejiDemon

* * *

Itachi membantu adik semata wayangnya membereskan pakaian yang akan dibawanya.

"Napa aku disuruh ke... ke negeri mana itu?" tanya Sasuke saat memasukkan salah satu jeans kesayangannya kedalam koper pakaiannya.

"Indonesia." jawab Itachi pendek.

"Iya, itu... napa aku disuruh kesana?" tanyanya sambil menatap sang kakak.

"Duh... kan da dijelasin kemarin." elak Itachi, bagaimanapun dia sudah lelah menjelaskan kenapa Sasuke harus pindah ke Indonesia, kemarin saja dia sudah harus mengulang hingga sebelas kali, masa' mau ditambah lagi jadi selusin?.

"Iya, tapi napa?" disebelahnya Itachi menarik nafas dalam, kalau tidak diturutin kemauan _**simanja**_ ini bisa gak selesai-selesai, akhirnya Itachi mengalah,

"Kenapa kamu gak bisa tetap di England? Jawabannya karena kakak mau lanjutin kuliah di NY University, sedang papa dan mama kita yang arkeolog itu akan berada di India selama tiga tahun, ngerti?" disebelahnya Sasuke menggeleng,

"Nggak... napa aku gak boleh tetap tinggal dirumah?, atau napa aku gak pindah sekolah di New York aja bareng kakak?, atau sekalian aku ngungsi ikut mama sama papa di Calcutta?" Itachi menggaruk kepalanya, sebenarnya semua alasan Sasuke masuk akal, tapi kedua orang tuanya yang _**nyentrik**_ itu berpikiran lain.

"Kata orang tua kita, kamu yang sedari kecil, tumbuh dan dibesarkan di alam England ini, harus juga merasakan bagaimana tumbuh dan hidup di Negara tempat kamu lahir, lagian dua tahun aja, sampe kamu lulus high school doang."

"Memangnya aku lahir disana?" tanya Sasuke sangsi.

"Iyah." jawab Itachi pendek, tangannya sibuk melipat beberapa kaos Sasuke.

"Dimananya?" tanya Sasuke,

"Apanya yang dimana?" balas Itachi bingung,

"Dimananya Indonesia aku lahir?" tanya Sasuke sedikit jengkel, 'Punya kakak koq lemot banget?' batinnya.

"Lupa, cuma kalo gak salah ingat, waktu itu ortu kita lagi liburan sambil menikmati keindahan sungai gitu lah, tiba-tiba nyokap sakit perut, jadi dilariin ke dukun beranak setempat."

"Heh... dukun beranak?!, gak mungkin!!, masa kelahiranku gak elit gitu?! Gak mungkinnn..." sangkal Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Yah... emang gitu kenyataannya, terimalah." Itachi kembali sibuk merapikan pakaian Sasuke yang masih terhambur disana sini, 'Napa saat-saat gini si Kisame cuti sih?' pikirnya jengkel, disebelahnya Sasuke tercenung...

'Masa aku yang ganteng ini gak dilahirin dirumah sakit elit sih?, masa dukun?, lagian tu Negara gak maju banget, masa hari gini masih pake dukun beranak?' batin Sasuke masih menyangkal rahasia besar dibalik proses kelahirannya.

'Jangan-jangan hanya aku satu-satunya Uchiha yang dilahirin ma dukun beranak... hiks... kakek Tobi aja walau dirumah, tapi pake bidan.' ratap Sasuke.

"Kak, Indonesia tuh Negara yang kayak apa?" tanya Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian setelah berhasil mengatasi shocknya.

"Kurang tau juga, katanya indah permai, julukannya Emerald Equator tuh, banyak hutannya, denger-denger masuk salah satu kawasan dengan hutan terluas di seluruh dunia." jawab Itachi panjang.

"Hutan?!... pantas aku dilahirin ma dukun, lagian nyokap juga, ngapain hamil gede malah kehutan sih liburannya?!" tanya Sasuke jengkel.

"Kalo gak salah, nyokap _ngidam_ sesuatu yang _cuma ada_ di Indonesia"

'Wouw... keren, cuma ada disana.' pikir Sasuke senang,

"Apaan?!" tanyanya cepat,

"Orang Utan." dan jawaban itu membuat Sasuke bungkam hingga perjalanan mereka kebandara.

_**Heathrow Airport...**_

"Kak, doain aku selamat ya sampai tujuan, dan bisa bertahan hidup di rimba Indonesia." ucap Sasuke manja sambil memeluk pinggang sang kakak.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan memainkan rambut Sasuke pelan,

"Kamu gak tinggal di hutan tau, kolega bisnis ayah tu sama kayanya ma kita, mereka tinggal di kota." ucap Itachi menenangkan, tak lama kemudian, keberangkatan sang adik diumumkan, Sasuke segera mencium punggung tangan sang kakak,

"Kak, Sasu pergi yah, baik-baiklah sama Kisame, biar pembokat tapi dia langka, jaga dia sampe Sasu kembali, jangan lupa dia gampang dehidrasi di musim panas kayak gini, Assalammu 'Alaikum." pamit Sasuke.

"Wa'alaikum Salam." jawab Itachi sambil melambaikan tangan kanan, sedang tangan kiri merogoh saku baju dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan merah mudanya untuk menyeka air mata yang mulai berlinang dipipinya (A/N: Aozo mati lemes karena muntah).

Sasuke mencari tempat duduknya yang bernomorkan 15A, setelah menemukannya, cowok bermata hitam itu segera duduk dan memejamkan matanya, dia tidak pernah suka bepergian dengan pesawat, cara terbaik untuk menghindari kebosanan adalah tidur, apalagi perjalanannya kali ini akan sangat panjang.

**Bandara Soekarno-Hatta**

Sasuke berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk mencari penjemputnya, 'Mana?... katanya potoku udah dikirim supaya dikenal, tapi da sejam mondar-mandir disini gak ada yang nyapa juga, mana dekil lagi ni airport', akhirnya karena lelah, cowok berambut kebiruan itu duduk disalah satu bangku yang terletak di dekatnya. Baru saja dia duduk, tiba-tiba satu tangan menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya terlonjak karena kaget,

"Mas Sasuke ya?" tanya orang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya, Sasuke tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya, melainkan memperhatikan dengan seksama mahluk didepannya, 'Ini bukan preman kan?' batin Sasuke sambil memperhatikan cowok gondrong didepannya,

"Wooii... Sasuke pa bukan?!" tanya cowok didepannya tidak sabar.

"I-iya, siapa ya?" pemuda didepannya mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Sasuke dengan hati-hati,

"Neji... Hyuuga Neji." cowok gondrong dengan mata perak itu memperkenalkan diri, didepannya Sasuke melongo,

'Ini keponakan orang yang katanya relasi papa itu?, yang katanya sama kayanya ma keluargaku itu?, koq dekil banget, sama ma ni bandara.'

Cowok yang bernama Neji itu segera menarik koper Sasuke dan mengajak Sasuke keluar dari airport menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka,

"Ayo naik, tunggu apa lagi?!" tanya Neji tidak sabar saat dilihatnya Sasuke tidak segera naik mobil mereka tapi malah melotot seperti dia baru saja melihat E.T. yang mengajaknya untuk saling menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuk mereka.

"Kita naik i-ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk mobil didepannya,

"Ya iya lah, kecuali kalo kamu mau jalan kaki!" bentak Neji jengkel,

"Tapi... tapi, koq _ini?_" tanyanya sambil tetap menunjuk mobil didepannya,

"Memangnya napa naik _ini?!" _Neji menatap Sasuke jengkel,

"Masa kamu jemput aku pake mobil Pick Up!!" jerit Sasuke tidak percaya, limousine keq, minimal sedan lah, tapi koq?, Pick Up??.

"Cuma ada ini, udah deh, kalo gak naik ku tinggal!!" ancam Neji, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke naik juga mobil itu, seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah naik mobil dengan belakang terbuka seperti itu, ada juga mobil dengan atap yang bisa membuka.

'Aduh gila, yang benar aja, nyokap ga salah nitip aku kan?' batin Sasuke...

Ngek...ngek...ngek...

"Napa suara mobilnya kayak gitu?!" tanya Sasuke saat didengarnya suara tidak sehat yang dikeluarkan mobil yang ditumpanginya,

"Kayak orang bengek." lanjutnya, disampingnya Neji mendengus kesal,

"Nama juga mobil tua!" jawabnya jengkel,

"Mang keluaran tahun berapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Akhir tujuh puluhan" jawab Neji santai.

"Hah... turunin gue!!, gila loe bawa mobil yang da pantas masuk musium gini jalan-jalan, bahaya tau?!"

"Mang napa?" tanya Neji cuek.

"Mang napa, mang napa, mobilnya aja lebih tua dari gue, gimana kalo kita napa-napa ditengah jalan?!" Sasuke berujar setengah berteriak.

"Paling mogok." jawab Neji santai, disebelahnya Sasuke menggeram jengkel tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, sepertinya cowok brengsek disampingnya selalu punya jawaban tidak memuaskan untuk semua pertanyaannya.

Tak lama kemudian, disebelah kirinya Sasuke melihat bangunan besar bertuliskan _Hyuuga Mansion_, matanya membulat, 'Gila, rumah gede gitu cuma punya mobil butut gini??.'

Sasuke mengerinyitkan keningnya saat mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya tidak berhenti tapi terus melaju meninggalkan rumah bagus tadi,

"Weeeiii... kelewatan rumahnya!!" Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Neji, tapi bukannya memperlambat mobilnya, cowok gondrong itu malah mempercepat laju mobil reot itu.

"Woii... loe mau nyulik gue ya?!" tanya Sasuke curiga, disebelahnya Neji menggeleng,

"Rugi nyulik anak cerewet kayak loe, lagian Hyuuga gak tinggal di situ lagi." jawab Neji tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya?, lalu tinggal dimana?" tanya Sasuke heran, disebelahnya Neji mengerinyit,

"Kamu belum dikasih tau sama ortumu apa?"

"Belum, kasih tau apa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke, Neji melirik cowok itu sekilas sebelum tatapannya kembali kearah jalanan didepannya,

"Hyuuga da setahun lalu bangkrut, lagian tu rumah da dijual, kita semua da pindah." Neji menjawab santai.

"Hah... bangkrut?!, bokap gak bilang apa-apa?, pantas loe jemput pake mobil butut gini." ujar Sasuke dengan suara sedikit menghina, tapi disebelahnya Neji tetap cuek, tiba-tiba Sasuke panik,

"Entar dulu, kalo loe sudah bangkrut dan jatuh miskin, lalu sekarang kalian tinggalnya dimana? Jangan bilang dikolong jembatan!!" rasanya Neji ingin menjitak kepala Sasuke, tapi perasaan itu segera ditepisnya.

"Entar juga kamu tahu, mending loe tidur, perjalanan masih jauh." Jawab Neji dingin.

"Gak mau, segera belokkan mobil ini kebandara, aku mau balik!!" ujar Sasuke, handphone-nya yang sedari tadi dinonaktifkan saat penerbangannya menuju Indonesia segera dinyalakan, dia ingin menghubungi keluarganya dan memberitahukan keberatannya, baru dua detik handphone-nya menyala, nampak icon amplop melayang-layang dilayar hapenya, Sasuke segera menekan tombol _read_ dan apa yang tertera disitu membuatnya migran mendadak.

_From : My Bro_

_Adek... kak Tachi mo bilang, sudah setahun keluarga Hyuuga bangkrut, kalo dibilang dari jauh2 hari, bisa-bisa kamu gak jadi berangkat, lagian kamu bisa belajar hidup mandiri disana, jadi kamu harus betah-betah disana yah, jangan manja dan menyusahkan mereka yang sudah susah. _

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menangis, 'Jadi... semua emang udah direncanakan, teganya papah... hikss.' batinnya nelangsa, Sasuke membaca baris terakhir sms kakaknya,

_Salam kakak buat Om Hiashi dan dua putrinya yang cantik, tidak lupa salam kangen buat Neji yang imut. Oh iya... tadi kakak nemuin dompet kamu ketinggalan diatas meja belajarmu, apakah kamu menyadarinya??, _

_With luv. _

_Itachi beken._

Tiiiidddaaakkkk... musnah sudah semuanya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sesial ini?

Neji melirik Sasuke yang seperti hendak menangis itu.

"Kamu napa?" tanyanya sedikit prihatin, dan Neji terkejut saat Sasuke berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat dan berkaca-kaca.

"Gue sama miskinnya ma loe sekarang... hikz."

"Oh..." balas Neji pendek, disampingnya Sasuke menggeram jengkel,

"Prihatin dikit dong..." tapi Neji hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak perduli sebagai balasannya.

"Huh... dasar es batu." Sasuke membuang muka dan menatap keluar jendela.

Neji menemukan Sasuke tertidur karena bosan saat dia melirik kearah pemuda itu tidak lama kemudian. 'Dasar manja, kak Tachi sih da bilang kalo ni mahluk manja gak dua, gak nyangka semanja ini.' batinnya.

OooO

Neji menggoyang tubuh Sasuke pelan,

"Wooii, Sas... bangun, da nyampe!!" teriak Neji sambil menggoyang badan Sasuke lebih keras, dia baru berhenti saat dilihatnya mata onyx itu terbuka perlahan,

"Eng... dimana ni?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggosok matanya.

"Rumah." jawab Neji pendek, mendengar kata _**rumah**_ mata Sasuke terbuka lebar, dan semakin melebar saat pemandangan didepannya tertangkap mata hitamnya.

Saat itu, senja sudah mulai turun, langit yang tadinya berwarna biru dengan sapuan awan putih sudah berganti dengan langit yang dibingkai awan kemerahan, suara burung berkicau memanggil kawan untuk pulang kesarang terdengar indah disenja yang tenang didesa yang terletak di bawah kaki gunung itu...

"WHAT??" mata Sasuke melebar,

"Ini maksudnya apa?, napa gedung-gedung udah berganti ama gunung-gunung?!, dan jalanannya, napa masih tanaesasi kayak gini?!, KAMU BAWA GUE KEMANA?!" tanya Sasuke dengan histerianya.

"Rumah." jawaban pendek yang sama keluar dari bibir mungil Neji, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan penuh aura membunuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-chan, selamat datang." sapa seorang pria tinggi yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepannya, entah muncul dari mana.

"Err... i-iyah, makasih Om" Sasuke mencium punggung tanggan pria yang satu umur dengan ayahnya itu, 'Selamat datang apanya? Selamat datang di mimpi burukmu?' batinnya hiperbola.

"Ya dah, emm... paman, Neji mau balikin mobilnya Om Kakashi ini dulu ya..." pamit Neji yang disambut anggukan sang paman, disebelahnya Sasuke mendelik 'Ampun, da mobil butut, pinjaman pula.'

"Ayo Sasuke, silahkan masuk kerumah." ajak sang paman, Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah, dan lebih pasrah lagi saat melihat bentuk _rumah_ yang dimaksud, 'Tuhan, lebih bagus kandang Manda, uler gue.' batinnya nelangsa.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-san."

"Selamat datang Sasuke-nii-san."

Sasuke menatap dua gadis yang baru saja menyapanya, yang pertama, seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru bermata perak, yang kedua seorang gadis kecil berumur sembilan tahun berambut cokelat panjang bermata perak, Sasuke menatap mereka dan tersenyum tipis, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah sang paman yang berambut panjang gelap dan bermata perak.

Dan Sasuke pusing mendadak, saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Neji, dalam hatinya cowok berambut kebiruan itu mengakui keindahan mata _pearl_ Neji, karena menurutnya unik dan menarik, tapi sekarang, saat ada enam bola mata perak menatapnya mau tak mau Sasuke merinding juga.

'Tuhan, kuharap hidupku masih panjang, agar bisa kembali pulang dan minta maap pada Kisame dan melepasnya dilaut bebas.' doa Sasuke sepenuh hati.

"Itu Hinata dan Hanabi." sang paman memperkenalkan kedua putrinya, Sasuke mengagguk.

"Hai..." sapanya singkat.

Tak lama pintu ruang tamu terbuka dan nampak Neji melangkah masuk,

"Ah... Neji, sudah kembali rupanya, ayo diantar Sasukenya menuju kamar, lalu setelah itu kalian berdua mandi, perjalanan yang jauh seperti tadi pasti membuat kalian penat, Hinata dan Hanabi akan menyiapkan makan malam." ujar sang paman panjang lebar, Neji mengangguk dan mengajak Sasuke masuk kesalah satu pintu yang berjarak tidak lebih dari empat langkah didepannya.

"Ini kamar kita." ujar Neji sambil meletakkan koper Sasuke disalah satu sudut ruangan itu.

"K.I.T.A?!, gak mau!!, aku mau tidur sendiri!!" Neji mengangkat alisnya,

"Terserah, kalo mo tidur sendiri, tuh... ruang tamu gak ada yang pake kalo malam." jawabnya dingin, Sasuke hanya memasang wajah merajuk, matanya memperhatikan ruangan didepannya, dan dengan wajah seram dia menunjuk sudut ruangan,

"Jangan bilang kita tidur di _dipan bambu_ itu?!" tanya Sasuke sambil melotot kearah Neji,

"Memangnya kamu pikir kita tidur dimana?, spring bed?, ngigau loe." tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih shock Neji berjalan kesamping jendela dimana handuknya tergantung dan menarik benda itu, dari bawah kolong dipannya, dia mengeluarkan gayung berisi odol, sikat gigi dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain, Sasuke memandangnya heran,

"Ngapain kamu masukin benda-benda itu kekamar sih?, jorok banget!!" ujarnya sambil membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan handuk serta peralatan mandinya yang terbungkus rapi dalam box plastik. 'Kan bisa ditinggal di kamar mandi, sapa juga yang mo nyuri barang kayak gitu?' batinnya.

Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, cowok itu melangkah keluar kamar setelah terlebih dahulu memberi isyarat agar Sasuke mengikutinya, Neji membawa Sasuke kedapur lalu keluar melalui pintu belakang, Sasuke kembali mengerinyit 'Mati da gue, pake acara terpisah dari rumah lagi kamar mandinya.' tapi pemuda bermata onyx itu tidak mengeluarkan protesnya.

Sasuke yang tidak melihat bangunan apapun didepannya saat keduanya telah berjalan cukup jauh bertanya heran, "Weeii... Neji, mana kamar mandinya, kita mau mandi dimana nih? Kamar mandi tetangga?!" tanyanya jengkel.

"Mandi disana..." tunjuk Neji, dan mata Sasuke membola...

"SUNGAIIIII?!... LOE GILA APA?! GUE NGGAK MAU MANDI DITEMPAT TERBUKKKAAA!!" Neji sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Terserah, kalo mau gatal-gatal semalaman, ya gak usah mandi." jawab Neji cuek dan dengan langkah cepat berjalan kearah sungai.

Sasuke kembali memasang tampang merajuk, 'Napa begini hidupku?!' dan dari kejahuan terdengar lagu lama milik _Nike Ardilla_ mengalun sayup-sayup...

_Mama... oh mama..._

_Aku ingin pulang..._

_Ku rindu... kepadamu..._

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menangis.

Didepannya, Neji dengan cueknya mulai membuka bajunya tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang _blushing like a mad_ disampingnya.

"Bilang-bilang kalo mo buka baju!!" dengan jengkel Sasuke membalik badannya membelakangi Neji yang nampak bingung,

"Mang napa?, sama-sama cowok juga" tanya Neji sambil mulai menyiram-nyiramkan air sungai yang sejuk dan dingin kebadannya yang terekspos itu (A/N : Hoo... O.O nosebleed –ditendang, puassaaaa-).

"Jangan ngintip!!" ujar Sasuke saat mulai membuka bajunya, Neji kembali mengerinyit heran,

"Mang napa? Jangan bilang dada loe kayak anak cewek?!" dan sebagai jawabannya Sasuke menyiram air sungai ke wajah Neji.

"Heeyy... apaan sih?!" Neji berusaha menghindar dan balas menyiram Sasuke, buntut-buntutnya keduanya malah main siram-siraman sampai pegal.

"U-udah, capek..." ucap Sasuke ngos-ngosan,

"Hn..." Jawab Neji pendek dan mulai bersabun-sabun ria, disebelahnya Sasuke mengikuti Neji dengan menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya, 'Asik juga mandi disungai...' Pikirnya senang.

"Cepetan yuk, udah malam." Ajak Neji yang disambut anggukan Sasuke, tidak lama keduanya keluar dari sungai dan mengeringkan badan, setelah itu bergegas kembali kerumah, dimana Hiashi dan kedua putrinya telah menunggu mereka untuk makan malam bersama.

_Di meja makan..._

Sasuke melotot menatap menu yang tersaji didepannya, Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Neji yang duduk disampingnya dan berbisik pelan,

"Ppsstt... Neji, ni apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang berwarna putih kekuningan dipiringnya,

"Singkong." Jawab Neji pendek.

"Lalu ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk sayur disamping sang singkong.

"Daun singkong." Jawab Neji pendek sambil menikmati makan malamnya dengan lahap, tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang terlihat bingung, 'Singkong dimakan ma daun singkong?'

"Lalu yang ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk benda terakhir dipiringnya.

"Batang singkong!!, loe bego ya, itu Gurame bakar!!" Neji yang merasa kenikmatan makan malamnya berkurang akibat pertanyaan Sasuke menjawab gusar.

"Ada apa Sasuke-chan?" tanya hiashi yang mendengar suara Psstt...Psstt dari dua remaja didepannya.

"Eng-enggak koq Om, gak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mulai memakan makanan yang terasa aneh di lidahnya itu, 'Enak juga.' Batinnya.

Setelah makan malam, Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan ngobrol didipan didepan rumah bersama Hiashi dan Neji, setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, kedua pemuda itu pamit dan masuk kekamar mereka.

Sesampainya dikamar, Neji mengambil dua sarung, dan menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Sasuke, setelah itu dia segera membaringkan tubuhnya didipan bambu dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke menyusul,

Kreekkk...kreekk... dipan itu berderit karena menahan beban dua tubuh diatasnya,

"Kuat gak ni?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Dipan itu mengeluarkan suara derit khasnya setiap Sasuke menggerakkan badannya.

"Tau." Jawab Neji pendek, pemuda itu menguap pelan dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Krek...

Krek... krek...

Krek... krek... krek...

Krek... krek... krek... krek...

KrekKrekKrekKrekKrekKrekKrekKrekKrekKrek...

"WOOII... GUA MAU TIDUR!!" bentak Neji jengkel karena Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya berguling kekiri dan kanan, dan setiap gerakan yang tercipta, mengundang musik 'Krek' dari sang dipan.

"Tapi badan ku sakit." Rajuk Sasuke,

"Aku juga gitu awalnya, ntar juga terbiasa, udah deh, kuat dikit napa?!, loe cowok kan?!" setelah menceramahi Sasuke, Neji menarik sarung kotak-kotaknya hingga menutup kepala. Sasuke hanya bisa merajuk dan diam.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kr..e..k...

Kr..ee..kk..

Krek...

Krek... krek...

Krek... krek... krek...

Krek... krek... krek... krek...

KrekKrekKrekKrekKrekKrekKrekKrekKrekKrek...

"SASUKEEEE!!" Neji berbalik dan hendak mencekik leher pemuda itu saat didengarnya suara isak tertahan,

"Hu... huuu... huuhuu..."

"Sas... kamu napa?" tanya Neji lembut, Sasuke tidak menjawab, sesunggukannya semakin terdengar,

"Badanmu sakit?" tanya Neji lebih lembut lagi, Sasuke menggeleng dan tetap sesunggukan,

"Lalu...?" tanya Neji semakin lembut, dan...

"Huuueeee... perutku sakiiitttt..." tangis Sasuke pecah, Neji segera mengusap kepala cowok itu dan menenangkannya,

"Sshhh... iya, iya, ntar Neji cariin obat... sshh." Sasuke menghapus air matanya,

"Huu... pasti gara... huuu... gara-gara... singggkoooong." Ucapnya disela-sela sesunggukannya. Neji mengangguk maklum, 'Yah... kalo tiap hari makan roti ma daging sih... jadinya emang gini.' Batinnya.

Neji berdiri dan keluar dari kamar, tidak lama kemudian pemuda berambut cokelat itu sudah kembali dengan sebuah botol ditangan.

"Napa bawa kecap?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Ini bukan kecap, botolnya doang yang kecap, isinya minyak kayuputih." Setelah menjelaskan, Neji kemudian berjongkok didepan Sasuke dan menggosokkan minyak tersebut diperut cowok berambut kebiruan itu, wajah Sasuke memerah saat tangan Neji mengusap lembut perutnya.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya saling menatap...

_White meet black_...

"Neji..." bisik Sasuke,

"Sasuke..." balas Neji,

"Neji..." ulang Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." balas Neji lagi...

Keduanya saling menatap dalam, sebelum akhirnya...

"Itu bukan minyak kayuputih, itu MINYAK TANAH!!" keduanya berteriak barsamaan.

"Kamu gimana sih?, tega banget..." ujar Sasuke merajuk sambil memperhatikan perutnya dengan jijik.

"Sori... habis ngantuk, jadi gak perhatikan lagi, lagian ama aja koq..." Bela Neji sambil memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan minta maaf.

"Hnn..." balas Sasuke sambil menarik sarung hijau kotak-kotak hitamnya menutupi tubuhnya, dan mulai memincingkan matanya, Neji kemudian berbaring disampingnya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

"Neji..." panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hnn..." balas Neji setengah tertidur.

"Neji..." panggil Sasuke lagi, kali ini sambil memainkan rambut kecokelatan Neji.

"Apa lagi Sasu-chan?, aku ngantuk..." wajah Sasuke memerah dengan panggilan baru Neji itu,

"Nejiiii..." Sasuke kembali memanggil Neji saat cowok itu tidak menggubrisnya, akhirnya setelah menarik nafas dan berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat itu, pemuda bermata perak keunguan itu berbalik dan menghadapkan wajahnya kewajah Sasuke, nafas keduanya beradu, membuat wajah Sasuke kembali memerah,

"Napa?" tanya Neji.

"I-itu, gak bisa bobo..." jawabnya manja,

"Lalu?" tanya Neji berusaha keras agar tidak menutup matanya yang terasa seberat batu kali itu.

"Dongegin..." jawab Sasuke pendek,

"Iya... donge- UAPPAH?!" tanya Neji kaget, kantuknya menghilang seketika, dengan mata membelalak dia menatap Sasuke, 'Beneran nih, jelly raksasa didepanku ini berusia enam belas tahun?' batinnya tak percaya.

"Aku gak punya cerita dongeng." Elak Neji, mana tahu dia soal dongeng-mendongeng.

"Tapi kak Tachi punya banyak..." bujuk Sasuke, akhirnya Neji mengalah, setelah berfikir keras, cowok bermata perak itu berdehem dan mulai bercerita,

"Ehem... Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang gadis _bernama_ _gadis penjual korek api_, dia sa-" ucapannya dipotong Sasuke,

"Masa namanya 'Gadis penjual korek api'?, pasti ada nama lainnya, masa mamanya tega ngasih nama anaknya kayak gitu?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Aduhh... mana aku tahu, mungkin kepalanya mirip ujung korek api?" jawab Neji ngasal, tapi disebelahnya Sasuke mengangguk,

"Mungkin, kasihan, gadis yang malang... lalu?" Tanyanya penasaran, Neji menarik nafas lega, setidaknya mereka berdua tidak harus beradu argument lebih lanjut, malam sudah larut dan dia sudah sangat mengantuk, akhirnya dengan suara berat pemuda itu melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Gadis penjual korek api sangat miskin, saat musim dingin tiba, dia tidak punya baju hangat dan makanan cukup, lalu dia teringat pada neneknya yang tinggal didalm hutan-" Neji menguap pelan sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya yang tanpa disadarinya mulai melantur itu, disampingnya Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama,

"Dia berjalan cepat karena takut akan hutan yang gelap gulita pada malam hari, di-" lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong ucapannya,

"Kalo takut, napa malem-malem perginya?, lagian napa nenek-nenek nekad tinggal dalem utan?, bukan dipanti jompo?" disebelahnya Neji menggeram jengkel,

"Gak tau, emang udah gitu ceritanya, jangan dipotong ato aku gak lanjutin!." Ancamnya, disebelahnya Sasuke mengangguk,

"Sampe mana tadi?... oh iya, dia berjalan cepat diantara pohon-pohon besar, tak lama dia sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah neneknya, dia mengetuk pintu itu pelan, tok..tok..tok.. nenek, ini aku, mau beli korek gak? Eh... salah, mau apel beracun gak... err... kayaknya itu Snow White... tunggu...," Neji berusaha mengingat-ngingat, disebelahnya Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar, tak lama kemudian Neji mulai melanjutkan ceritanya yang sudah salah jalan itu,

"Ah... iya, tok..tok..tok.. nenek, ini aku, nenek ada dirumah gak?, dia tidak mengetahui jika neneknya sudah dimakan serigala, dan si serigala menyamar sebagai neneknya, la-" Sasuke memotong cerita Neji sekali lagi,

"Neji... bukannya itu cerita 'si kerudung merah', itu loh _Little Red Riding Hood_?" tanya Sasuke,

"Masa?, oh... aku gak tau, gimana tuh ceritanya?" tanya Neji,

"Gini ceritanya, pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang gadis yang dipanggil si kerudung merah, dia mempunyai nenek yang tinggal di dalam hutan, suatu hari... bla...bla..." Sasuke menceritakan kisah _Si kerudung merah dan Si serigala_ hingga selesai,

"Gitu ceritanya..." Sasuke memandang Neji hanya untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu sudah terlelap disampingnya,

"Yeee... koq malah dia yang tidur?" Sasuke menatap Neji yang tertidur pulas, satu senyum menyeruak diwajah tampannya,

"Neji cute banget kalo lagi bobo." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyentuh ujung hidung mancung Neji, matanya kian memberat.

Mungkin dia bisa membiasakan diri tinggal disini selama dua tahun, untuk belajar hidup mandiri dan lebih mengenal tempat lahirnya seperti keinginan orang tuanya, lagi pula, Neji sudah begitu sabar menemaninya dan nampaknya cowok itu bisa menjadi teman baiknya, atau mungkin _pacarnya_?, Sasuke kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Neji kealam mimpi.

...

-FIN-

Ok, people, don't kill meee...

Aozo tau endingnya suck abis, Aozo emang baru pertama buat oneshot kayak gini, dan juga fic dengan genre Humor, T.T, Aozo tau ni fic gak ada lucu-lucunya, huuueeee... maapkanlah.

Rencananya mo bikin twoshot, tapi capek ngetik, 20 halaman ms. Word, gak sanggup lagiiieee... lagian itu tadi, suckzz endingnya... maapkanlah...

Yah, kritik dan saran plis...

Review?


End file.
